Pokemon Opal
by Marozard
Summary: A man has a simple dream, a dream every trainer has but has never even thought of succeeding. He has no idea why, it's harmless to the normal trainer's eye, but when he succeeds, everyone will find that this dream is far from harmless.
1. The Pokemon World Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its products.

AN: Due to new fanfiction settings, I have to go back through every story and edit them a little bit. I'm not going to re-write all of them like Pokemon Berlitz because Berlitz was 27 chapters long.

* * *

Ch. 1: The Pokemon World Dream

For a time, there was darkness. It knew not of its natural enemy, light. It just filled the vast universe with its presence with nothing to compete with it or threaten it. No planets, no stars, no life. Darkness had no responsibilities, nor goals, it just existed. For a long long time, this was the way things were, a complete emptyness that kept the darkness content. That changed one day, when a glowing round shape appeared among their midsts. For a time, the darkness ignored the figure, it did not threaten their existence, nor did it seem to notice the darkness was around. Though the darkness felt something, it was worry, for indeed, whatever was in the shape was alive.

After a long time of uneasiness, the darkness relaxed, they had nothing to fear from the figure. This however proved to be a mistake, as soon as its uneasiness faded, the shape cracked open, revealing it to be a large glowing figure. Around its body, many colored squares rotated and its body radiated light that pierced and pained the darkness. Shocked, the darkness retreated from the figure as it stared at the empty universe with red eyes.

With the swift legs of a deer, the figure started to dart among the darkness, leaving stars in its wake. Its white coat keeping the darkness at bay wherever it went while it's long mane flowed behind it. Silently, yet swiftly it filled the universe with the stars from its fur, yet it did not make the figure any less magnificent. Finally, the figure stopped when it came to an area that interested it. This area had been capable of keeping the darkness away without help from the newborn entity, though it was a losing battle.

This interest grew into affection for the small area that shared the entity's personality. So with great care, the pokemon, for that is what it was, breathed on the vast space. Slowly, a sphere started to grow, completely black. The pokemon then breathed once more and two immense figures appeared before it. One was blue with four legs, while the other pink with two. Both pokemon stood humbly by the white pokemon's side while it continued its work.

Once again, the pokemon breathed and a two legged red pokemon appeared along with a blue pokemon with fins. The pokemon that banished the darkness sent the two onto the newly created sphere, and even as the three pokemon watched, color started to appear in the planet. The red pokemon went across the world, raising its sharp claws to raise the earth. Continents, countries, plateaus and more were created under the pokemon's capable hands. Meanwhile, the blue pokemon floated across the world filling the place with rain and causing plants to grow, it also filled the places the red pokemon missed with water, rivers, streams, oceans and more. When there was enough water to make a patch of the planet blue, the pokemon glided into the water and swam the rest of its voyage to fill the world with water.

This continued for an unmeasurable amount of time, for time did not yet exist, while the three pokemon of time, space, and existence watched on. After a time, the new planet filled with blue and green (After the pokemon of existence created a sun to keep them alive). Soon enough however, something happened the pokemon of existence did not anticipate, the blue and red pokemon met. As soon as the two spotted each other, they knew that the other would threaten their mission. With a booming roar, the two pokemon clashed. The red pokemon tearing at the blue with its terrible claws while the blue pokemon defended with its tail and tall teeth.

The pokemon of existence was worried, the red pokemon kept the sun shining while the blue pokemon allowed rain to come forth onto its beloved planet. It had to intervene, and did so by creating clouds that surrounded the planet's atmosphere. In the clouds danced a green serpent, which dived down towards the red and blue pokemon and ended their feud, sending one into the center of the earth, and the other in the deepest darkest depths of the ocean, where they couldn't be disturbed so that they may continue their assignments privately. Satisfied, the pokemon of existence finally nodded towards the two pokemon by its sides. The pink pokemon disappeared into oblivion to keep the world's laws of physics in order, while the blue pokemon mimicked its master and breathed on the planet.

Slowly, the planet started to spin and circle the sun that kept it alive, and so time started. A rift appeared next to the blue time master and this pokemon also disappeared. But the existence pokemon was wise, he breathed once more and created three small figures that would be able to stop the blue and pink pokemon should they ever clash, for they were also opposite and equal in abilities and therefore potential enemies. Before he sent them off however, he breathed once more, and created life.

Two legged spindly creatures that were not pokemon, they were assigned to be friends of the pokemon and bring order to the planet. They were humans. The existence pokemon finally sent the three pokemon in front of him to the earth. They giggled and gave every living creature on earth their precious gifts: Emotions, Knowledge, and the greatest of all, Willpower. After this was done, they hid on different areas of the planet, keeping an eye out for the blue and pink pokemon. With a smile, the existence pokemon nodded and shrunk, creating a place on the planet no one could ever find unless they truly needed it as the plates surrounding its great body shot off to various areas on the planet.

The green serpent nodded and turned towards the clouds, its home. When all of a sudden, a yellow streak filled the sky and slammed into the green serpent. With a meek cry for such a strong creature, the mighty dragon fell and slammed into the earth.

* * *

"Hailey!" Eric yelled as his rayquaza action figure was knocked over. He had been playing with his pokemon action figures once again and had just finished the groudon and kyogre battle. He had just started the part where rayquaza was flying away after its triumplant victory all when all of a sudden, his stupid little sister came and knocked over his Raquaza with her stupid doll.

"Yay! Jirachi wins again!" Hailey cheered as she spun with her stuffed toy, hugging the doll with a kiss on the forehead. Eric scowled at the small girl, pushing his glasses up with one finger as he stood up and towered over the younger child.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my room?" He roared. The girl immediately ceased her dancing and stared at her brother with wide blue eyes. Her lips started to quiver while tears started to appear in her eyes. This innocent gesture soon ended when the girl wailed, "TYLER!"

Instantly, as if by using Extremespeed, a tall boy appeared in the doorway. His dominating presence instantly silenced Eric as the teenager glowered at the two kids.

"What'd he do this time Hays?" He asked, naturally assuming that the middle child was being a bully once again.

"He-He-He-He's...He won't let me play with him!" The girl cried in dispair as she buried her face in her hands. Tyler held the small girl, stroking her blond hair. He kept eye contact with Eric with his piercing green eyes as he said,

"It's ok Hays, you can play with Electrike and I."

Hailey instantly perked up and dashed out of the room. Tyler, however, remained, staring down at his little brother. For a while neither spoke before Eric decided to make a meek attempt to defend himself.

"Tyler...I-"

"What did mom and dad say about picking on Hailey?"

"But Ty-"

"You know while they're out doing their gym battles, I'm in charge."

"Yeah, but-!"

"Now if you do anything else, I'm bringing Electrike in here."

"But Hailey was messing with my legendary action figures again! What if Rayquaza sees a little girl messing around with his toy? It'll get mad and blow up the house!"

Tyler rolled his eyes before storming in Eric's room, snatching up the toys and turning to leave. With tear-filled eyes, Eric leaped and held onto his brother's leg, looking up, silently pleading. Tyler only scowled and shook the boy off.

"These again? How many times do I have to tell you? Legendaries don't exist! They're myths! Do you hear me Eric? Myths!"

"They do too exist!" Eric shouted defiantly, reaching out for his toys once again with one hand.

"Eric, just because you say you saw a latios in the backyard, doesn't mean they exist. You spend everyday locked in your room playing with these toys, and I think Hays should get a turn."

And with that, Tyler shook his brother off and walked out of the room, ending the one-sided argument with Eric's collection in his arms. Eric frowned and stomped his foot, walking out into the hallway to watch his brother turn a corner and go into his room. He heard Hailey squeal with delight before he noticed something on the ground. As Eric approached it, he realized that in Tyler's haste, he'd left a toy behind, and as Eric picked up his precious Groudon, he decided that he'd prove himself. Someday, he'd make the Pokemon World Dream come true, by doing the unthinkable, the unachievable.

He, Eric Chambers, would catch a legendary pokemon.


	2. 25 Years Later

AN: Odd chapter name, but I dont really get creative with them until more is going on ^^ But anyways, thanks for all the positive response guys! :D I won't thank any of my reviewers directly, but trust me, I read every single review and smile. So don't hesitate to review, they'll drive me to write the chapters (Not that I won't if you don't, they just motivate me more) So yeah, I'm going to hold a poll by the fourth chapter at least to pick a companion OC for the main character. They probably won't appear in the fifth chapter mind you, I just want to be prepared. The reason why I'm holding this poll is because the OC's I've been getting so far have been very good, they deserve more than just to be a support character. By the way, please include whether or not your char's a gym battler or a contest coordinator. Note that whatever your OC wants to do does not appeal to me, it's just information I'm going to need to know. By this I mean, just because your OC's a coordinator, does not automatically mean it's going to be the main char's companion. For all you know, I could choose a gym battler this time :P

(Pokemon Thoughts/Translation)

* * *

Ch.2: 25 Years Later

In the depths of the Petalburg Woods, all was peaceful. The trees gently swayed from the gentle winds that came with Spring. Shroomish frolicked around the vast foliage and Wurmples inched their way up the trunks to find their favorite treat, the tasty juicy leaves. One Wurmple in particular had almost made it to the top of its tree, a large green leaf in range. It stretched its neck out for a bite, closer and closer.

"Swish!"

Suddenly, a large white object swept past the Wurmple. In its haste it didn't notice the unfortunate bug type and knocked it to a lower branch. With a sad "Wurm..." the Wurmple moved towards the trunk ready to start over. However, this still didn't stop the white blur, for it was being pursued. It swung through the treetops, as swift as a Snorlax when it spotted food. But this pokemon did not fear the pursuer, rather, it was thrilled. Its long arms caught each branch in front of it and launched it to the next as it constantly looked over its shoulder for its hunter.

Its constant energy kept it moving but the fact that the thing might catch up to it inspired it to move faster.

(One claw after the other, one claw after the other, don't stop, no time to stop, keep it moving, keep it up. One claw-)

These thoughts ran through its head like a locomotive on a circular track. Once more it glanced over its shoulder, and to its glee, discovered that it lost its chaser, but even so, it could not stop, it had to keep going, all the way to the end. It swung from every oncoming branch, bough, stem, and even once, another Wurmple, as it continued its journey. Finally, its attempts were rewarded by bright light shining in front of it, and the end to the endless trees.

At the second-to-last branch, the pokemon lept into the air, doing a front flip before landing on the soft green forest floor. It bounced around with its claws over its head and pounded its chest as it let out a loud,

"Vigoroth! Vigor Vigoroth!"

In the middle of its display of dominance, another white blur landed behind it. The newcomer raised its claws over its head and leaped around the other, growling its defiance while the other Vigoroth just gave a smug look and waved a claw dismissively.

(No fair! You cheated!)

(Yeah, yeah, go whine somewhere else.)

The defeated Vigoroth pushed the first in the chest, immediately ending the victor's coy mood.

(Ay! Watch who you're pushing!)

(I am! And as far as I can see, I didn't push nobody!)

(Who you callin a nobody?)

(The cheater! Who else?)

(You wanna go pal?)

(Just name the time and the place! Just name it!)

(How about right here, right now?)

(Lets go buddy!)

But before the two pokemon could continue their competition, they both heard an abrupt sound that instantly ended their feud. It was the sound of someone casually clearing their throat. Slowly, the white sloths looked up, and to the dismay of their rapidly deflating egos, a grinning teen lounged on the very last branch of the forest.

His tanned leg that came from constant exposure from the sun fell over the branch lazily with his ripped brown shorts just barely in view. He wore a dirty white T-shirt with ragged, torn sleeves. One hand was hanging from the limb while the other held a Pecha berry in front of its mouth. His tossled brown hair covered his shining chocolate eyes. With his free hand, he wiped the juice from his mouth and beamed at the apes.

"Looks like I won again guys!" He then extended the arm that held the Pecha berry towards the duo. "Want a piece?"

* * *

The silence of Petalburg Forest, usually serene and gentle, was broken not by the sounds of wild pokemon, but the rain. Clouds had blotted out the rising sun earlier that morning and were now pouring their contents among the trees. The trees' heavy limbs and mulititude of leaves managed to block a majority of the water, though a few persistant drops managed to break through.

It was a time of day where the pokemon retreated to their hidey holes and stopped their many activities to rest. The shroomish had hidden themselves in the hollows of the tree roots, the wurmples hid in the knot holes, and the slakoth relaxed upside-down from the branches. It was the Pokemons' time to rest, but unfortunately for the Rustboro City Pokemon Trainer's School, it was Audrey's idea of a perfect field trip. The pokemon were all tuckered out and couldn't harm the students.

Audrey was the headmaster of the Pokemon Trainer's School as well as the only teacher. There was a huge debate whether the attractive young teacher could fulfill the gargantuan position the last teacher had left her. But time and time again she had proven herself and never had a failing student. Her long blonde hair flowed down to the curve of her lower back and her gentle blue eyes betrayed the strict instructor that resided inside her. Though she was kind to the children and a loving woman, she could be harsh when the occasion called for it.

Weeks ago she had made plans with Professor Spruce for a fieldtrip to Littleroot Town where they'd listen to a compelling lecture of Pokemon habitats and finally be introduced to the starter pokemon the children would receive upon graduating. As usual, everything was perfect. All the children were on time, they had formed a line, with Audrey at the head, and walked into the forest. The beautiful teacher never missed a good teaching moment and chattered the whole time, pointing at this pokemon and that and giving intricate details about their dietary, territorial, and mating(albeit not as detailed) habits.

"So as you can see class, although most pokemon are non-responsive in the rain, Slakoths prefer to remain motionless throughout the day. This can be a problem for new trainers. This instinct causes them to stop moving in the middle of battles which puts them at a serious-"

At this point, the last boy in line, Norman Senri's, mind started to drift. He knew he'd probably be disciplined for it later but he didn't really care to listen to lectures. He started to look around, giving an imaginary lecture in his head.

"And so class, Slakoths are totally awesome because they evolve into Vigoroth which is super fast with super sharp claws! Much better than a silly little Wurmple and sissy little Beautiflys! That's why I'm going to catch one!"

In Norman's excitement, he failed to notice that he said the last sentence out loud and caught the attention of the girl in front of him, Roxanne Tsutsuji. The little girl had been meticulously writing down everything Ms. Audrey had said, word to word, every once and a while she'd take a break to observe the pokemon her teacher was talking about. But most of the time she was absorbed into her notebook which was quickly filling up from the long detailed descriptions. However, at the time she was watching a wurmple curled in it's little hidey hole, she heard Norman's exclamation. Irritated, she promptly turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Norman! We're not supposed to catch any pokemon on the field trip!"

The nine year old boy had just been in mid-throw at an unsuspecting slakoth when the girl called out. Startled, he lurched forward and dropped the sphere which rolled into the tree trunk. He recovered the pokeball and scowled at the girl. Immediately he went back to unscrewing the seal on the top of it once again.

"Now look what you made me do! The automatic lock went back on."

Roxanne stared at the sphere, she had never seen a pokeball beyond Ms. Audrey's lessons. It was a small silver ball with a dial on top that looked like the locks they had on their lockers without the numbers. Around the seal was a circular indention where the ball would open and the pokemon would either enter or exit. However, she managed to frown and resume scolding the boy.

"You know we're not supposed to catch anything on the field trip! Where'd you even get a pokeball anyway? We're too young to get them from the Pokemart!"

Norman rolled his eyes and shot back his own retort,

"My dad's the Petalburg Gym Leader, where do you think I got it? Besides, you don't have to remind me, I know we need to show the Pokemart owners a trainer card before we can buy anything Little Miss Know-It-All."

Norman ignored the gasp that came after the remark and finally pressed the button that opened the latch to the pokeball. Satisfied, he nodded and focused on the suspended slakoth. For a moment he took his time to aim, then, he hurled his arm back, ready to throw the pokeball. But just when he was about to deliver, he found instead of the pokeball leaving his hand and hurtling towards the slakoth, he was raised through the air with the pokeball still in hand as well as another hand, a larger hand, wrapped around his own, lifting him.

"Hey! Lemmego!" He shouted, wriggling with his eyes clenched shut as he was lifted higher and higher to the astonishment of the nine year old girl below him who could do nothing but gape at the spectacle before her. His eyes finally snapped open, anger filling them only to turn to confusion when he found mellow chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. Along with the mouth he found a huge playful grin the size of an aipom's. The eyes suddenly looked up as Norman's captor shouted,

"Throw us up Kaji!"

'Vigoroth!'

The hand around his wrist suddenly tightened and with a powerful yank, the boy went soaring into the mass shade of leaves.

* * *

"And here we have an example of evolution, watch closely kids."

Ever since Roxanne and Norman left the procession, none of the kids noticed, nor the teacher, noticed that either of them were missing. They were almost out of the forest when Ms. Audrey had noticed a wurmple displaying odd behavior. Its eyes suddenly snapped open and it started to thrash about in its hole wildly. Urgently, it started to inch out of the hole and swung itself upside down from a branch. White silk emerged from its mouth and it started to wrap itself in the fine material before a bright white light hid it from view.

"What is it going to evolve into Ms. Audrey?" One of the kids asked, their eyes stilled glued to the light the Wurmple made.

"No one knows exactly whether a wurmple will evolve into a silcoon or a cascoon."

"Ms. Audrey!"

"Though many scientists have tried, one noted scientist being William Dean,"

"Ms. Audrey!"

"They have never discovered a way to choose what wurmples will evolve into."

"Ms. Audrey!"

Audrey patiently turned her head from the wurmple to find Roxanne tearing down the forest trail, stopping for a moment to catch her breath before pointing behind her.

"Norman was just abducted by a pokemon!"

The tolerant teacher followed the girls finger with her eyes and shook her head doubtfully.

"No Roxanne, Norman's right there."

Roxanne huffed, putting her hands on her hips, annoyed that her teacher didn't believe her. But all the same, she turned around to see what her teacher was talking about. Emerging from the shadows of the trees, a small boyish figure walked from the same area Roxanne herself had just exited. The girl widened her eyes and her mouth fell open.

"B-B-But-!"

"Calm down Roxanne, and take a look at this wurmple."

With that said, the instructor turned around to watch the dimming light of wurmple's evolution. Roxanne however could not get back into the lesson and frowned at Norman, raising her hand to strike him.

"You doofus! How could you scare me like th-"

As the figure emerged from the trees, she realized that it wasn't Norman, it couldn't be. But the look in the impersonator's eyes chilled her to the bone and she had to do all she could to force down a scream.


End file.
